The Joys of Parenting
by VegAndGeeky
Summary: A series of glimpses into the lives of Wally and Artemis West as they tumble into the world of parenting. Children to superheroes can be quite difficult, after all. Spitfire. Updated weekly.
1. The Wedding

**Welcome to Geeky and Veg's pride and joy: Joys of Parenting**

**We've been working on this huge fic for many many months now and only recently we have gotten close enough to the end that we think it's time to start posting!**

**Please keep in mind that we started writing this before season 2 came out, and thus this timeline is a bit altered. **

**Disclaimer: We don't own Young Justice! If we did this story would be it's own TV series!**

* * *

_I can't do this._

She paced back and forth in the hallways, wringing her wrists and biting her lower lip. Zatanna, M'gann, Jade, and Barbara were all in line, bouquets of spring flowers in their hands, ready to walk out the doors. Her best friends and sister, all waiting for her. Her bridesmaids._ Bridesmaids_.

She wasn't meant for marriage, she wasn't the type. Everything in Artemis's brain told her to call it off; that she'd be an awful wife, and that she'd just disappoint him. She didn't know how to host dinner parties and cook extravagant meals. She'd never been the domestic kind; the idea of being home cleaning and doing laundry and taking care of the kids was just... strange.

Kids. She hadn't thought about having children, but knew that he wanted them. She panicked. _What kind of mother would I be? I don't know how to take care of a baby! My parents were nonexistent in my childhood, how can I raise another human being?_ Her mind kept rambling.

The music started playing; the piano cuing the bridesmaids to begin their walk.

"Artemis, it's time." A gentle voice came from beside her. She looked up to Green Arrow, Ollie, the only real father figure she'd ever had. He was smiling, and holding his arm out for her to grab hold.

She turned away, and started hyperventilating. "I can't do this, I'm not good enough for him! I won't be the typical wife, I can't be what he's expecting, and I'll just let him down."

* * *

Wally was waiting at the altar. The entire Justice League and the team were all seated; except M'gann and Zatanna, and all of his family. Paula was sitting in the front row as well.

They had decided on getting married on the beach of Mt. Justice, it was a sunny May morning and the waves looked beautiful against the white decorations.

It was the perfect day for a wedding.

He'd never been more nervous in his entire life. His palms were sweating, he was tapping his foot constantly, and he couldn't stop smiling. He was about to marry Artemis. He was about to marry his little spitfire.

Everyone had been seated, and the minister signaled to the musicians to start the music. The crowd stood and turned towards the back cave archway, where the bride would be coming out from. White carpeting had been laid down the aisle, and flowers of white, pale yellow and purple were placed along the path. Wally glanced over to his groomsmen. Kaldur and Roy were whispering to themselves, Connor looked stiff in his tuxe, and Dick; his best man, was right by his side, hands in his pocket.

The first person came out; Zatanna was wearing a strapless lavender dress, and she lightly stepped through the rows of seats to meet Kaldur on his side. Next, M'gann, in a cool yellow, who nearly floated her way to Connor on the opposite end. Jade strutted to Roy, her blue dress flowing against the slight breeze and finally, Barbara in pale green, who stood across from Dick and Wally.

Then nothing.

It was her time; she was supposed to come out right after Barbara, with Green Arrow on her arm. Artemis was to walk down the aisle to him, dressed in white, and veiled.

She didn't come.

He would have sped up to the arch, if it hadn't had been for Dick grabbing his shoulder.

"Relax, she's with Ollie. It's probably just the jitters, she'll come out any second now."

* * *

Ollie stared at her for a few moments, bushy eyebrows raised in a surprised manner. Looking at the blonde, the girl he'd watched grow from being an awkward and snarky teenager to a usually confident and snarky adult, he started to tear up. He brought her into his arms and she exhaled, her body still shaking in fear.

"Artemis, how could you ever think that? Wally loves you, for the woman that you are. He proposed to the person that he wants to spend the rest of his life with, and I'm positive that he doesn't want you to change. Do you love him?"

"More than anyone."

"Then, you go out there and marry him."

"I'm... scared."

"One of the scariest things in this world is letting someone into your heart. But I know you can do it. You are one of the bravest, intelligent, beautiful, capable, and feisty women that I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. I'm extremely honored to have taught you, and consider you the daughter I never had. I'm so, so proud of you."

He kissed the top of her head and she gave him one big hug, and muttered "Thank you". After fixing her veil, he held out his arm, which she took.

"It's time to get you hitched, kiddo."

* * *

Wally felt like he was about to go into cardiac arrest.

He couldn't stop his hands from vibrating, and he couldn't help but think he was going to be sick the way his stomach was churning. The audience had begun to mumble that she had run off, or that she had freaked out. Paula looked quite worried.

_Where is she?_

He focused on the sand underneath his feet, counting each grain. It wasn't until the music started up again, the crowd had sighed in relief, and Dick tugged on his sleeve, that he glanced back up.

An angel was walking down the aisle to him. Her blond hair swaying in the wind, impeccable skin radiating against the white dress that fit perfectly with her athletic form.

His bride, his spitfire, his Artemis.

Everyone 'ooed' and 'awed' at her as she passed, but all Wally could do was beam at the stunning woman coming towards him.

She stopped in front of her mom, kissing her on the cheek. Then, she turned to Green Arrow, eyes glassy, and smiled.

"I love you, Dad."

To Olliver, it felt like time had stopped. This girl, his girl, was all grown up. There wasn't going to be any more hassling her about proper form, no more getting on her tail about not practicing, no more reminding her to wax her bowstring and check her fletchings, no more treating her like a teenager. Ollie began to cry, "I love you too, Sweetheart." He helped her up the stairs, and turned to Wally.

"If you do anything in the slightest to hurt her, I will come after you, Flash's partner or not. You understand?"

Wally gulped, "Y-Yes sir!" Ollie handed her over to him, "Good luck." He added with a wink, then stepped down to sit with Dinah.

The minister came to the front, and silenced the crowd. Wally and Artemis held their hands together, and forgot about all the people only paid attention to each other. Her slender hands were quivering almost as much as his.

"I'm sorry for being late." She whispered to him.

"You showed up eventually." He grinned.

The rest of the ceremony went somewhat smoothly. No one came crashing in at the part where the minister asked if anyone objected to their marriage (much to Artemis's relief), and Dick's prank of 'losing the rings' didn't cause too much of a panic (Wally's face said differently, until the rings and a "Gotcha!", came from Dick's mouth).

The 'I do's' had been completed, and the rings placed on their fingers. She had tears of joy running down her cheeks, and Artemis swore she saw Wally's eyes glaze over.

"I now pronounce you, Mr. and Mrs. West. You may kiss the bride."

He lifted up her veil, carefully and thoughtfully, and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. Wally pulled her into his arms, hugged her tight, and kissed her.

He didn't want to let go, neither did she.

It wasn't until Dick poked Wally in the back, and joked "Get a room you two!", that they parted lips, goofy smiles on both faces. Everyone began laughing, some were crying at the same time.

It really was, the perfect day for a wedding.

After the reception, Mr. West carried the newly Mrs. West to the rental car that would take them to the airport. Dick had bought them, as a gift, a two-week vacation to France, along with enough cash to be comfortable while there. He'd thrown in a private jet just for kicks.

They'd changed before take off; Wally in a pair of slacks, t-shirt, and hoodie, while Artemis had chose skinny jeans, and a breezy top. All of their luggage had already been packed and in the plane by the time they'd got there.

Of course, Wally had gotten peckish an hour into the flight, and had started scavenging around the mini-fridge, though it wasn't very 'mini', for food. He'd found some pasta, heated it up, and went back to looking. Then, he struck gold.

"Champagne darling?" Wally said, holding up a bottle and using his worst snobby impression.

"Of course darling." She replied, with her own attempt to sound rich. They laughed, and drank the bubbly together, snuggled up on a love seat, watching the sunset from above the clouds.

"I love you Wally."

"And I love you so, so much Artemis."

* * *

**This is only the begining! **

**The next chapter skips a bit, as many of the chapters will, but we wanted to start it here. **

**Please leave a review! **

**_Love_, Veg and Geeky**


	2. A Surprise

**Thank you guys so much for all the wonderful feedback! From now on the story is going to get fluffier! So here we go!**

* * *

This couldn't be happening. It just couldn't.

Artemis slid down the bathroom wall. The signs had given it away.

Why else would she be puking all the time?

She had to be sure, because there was always a chance that she was wrong.

But she wasn't.

_A child..._Artemis thought, her hand resting on her flat belly. _Wally's child. _She leaned her head back against the cool tiled wall. The emotions rising in her were tugging and pulling on her heart.

Yes, a child would be wonderful. A gift she and Wally had decided they would have someday. _But not now. _Artemis frowned. She and Wally were part-time superheroes; how were they supposed to raise a kid with so many enemies around? And Wally didn't have time to help raise a kid; he split all his time between being the Flash and working at the lab.

She glanced down at the pregnancy test again. The little plus sign mocking her. _He isn't going to be happy about this. It's not the right time._ The archer stood up, wrapping the test in layers of paper towels before burying it in the bathroom trashcan. _I'll tell him at lunch. _She decided, since she knew he would figure out something was off when he saw her at lunch anyway.

Artemis collected herself before leaving the bathroom and heading to the kitchen. She had maybe two hours before Wally would show up on his lunch break.

_I have two hours to figure out how to tell him that I'm pregnant._She sighed, mentally testing out ways to tell him.

_"Wally, you know how we've talked about making a family?" No. That's strange._

_"Honey I know you've been worried about why I've been getting sick. Well it's not a disease..." Oh man that is terrible..._

_"Hey, guess what I found out today! You're going to be a dad!" _

"Oh who am I kidding?" Artemis dropped her head into her hands, "There's no way to make this easy, but it's not like I can hide it either,"

She glanced at her watch and decided to start making lunch in order to distract herself from her problems. She collected sandwich ingredients from the fridge and pantry, but found nothing could keep her mind off the topic of a baby.

_We'll have to make room in the fridge for baby food. And find a place for a high chair..._

Sooner than she expected there was a quick turn of the apartment door key and a whoosh of air as Wally sped into the kitchen to wrap his arms around her.

"Hey Babe, how are you feeling?" He mumbled into her neck, Artemis couldn't help but smile.

"I feel fine," She responded while she finished slicing the tomatoes, "I could have gone to work today with no problems,"

"Well we can't be taking chances like that when you're vomiting all over the place," He snickered, grabbing plates and glasses out of the cabinets.

"I have not been 'vomiting all over the place'," Artemis retorted, sitting down to the table.

"I guess that's true," Wally mused as he put together a tall sandwich, "You do always make it to the toilet,"

"We're changing the subject," Artemis said, it wasn't a suggestion. Wally just laughed and took a huge bite out of his sandwich.

"Sodunowhurpukin?" He asked, his mouth still full. Artemis stared at him; because he was definitely aware of how untranslatable his question was. He just gave her a smile and swallowed before trying again, "So do you know why you're puking?"

Artemis froze.

"Uh...Well..." She stuttered, her eyes quickly darting away. Wally dropped his sandwich, his face turning grave.

"Artemis? Are you okay?" He asked, his eyes gleaming with concern. Artemis bit her lip. _He's using that face..._

"Well, yeah. Kind of," She answered vaguely. Wally's immediate panicky face told her she had to spit it out before things got worse, "Look, I know the time isn't ideal and I'm sorry but we did say it would happen eventually and it's definitely going to be hard and we're probably going to have to work more and I don't even know if you feel ready but I-"

"Arty!" Wally cut her off, his expression telling her that he didn't understand her rambling and was even more confused, "What are you talking about?" He asked softly, taking her hand. Artemis took a deep breath.

"Wally, I'm pregnant," She breathed, her eyes apologetic.

"Wha- Really?" His eyes went wide. Artemis felt the grip on her hand tighten.

"Yeah," She nodded, "And I'm sorry it's probably my fault, I must have missed my pill so I was an idiot and-" Artemis started rambling off again, Wally quieted her with a finger to her lips. She glanced back at him, surprised to find a large grin on his face.

"Artemis, this is great!" Wally exclaimed, taking his hand back. He started waving his arms around in excitement, "A kid! I can't believe this! We're gonna have a _family," _He laughed, looking around the apartment as if he could already picture a child running around.

"So...You're not...Upset?" Artemis asked, her eyes wary. Wally got up from the table and dashed around to pick her up in his arms for a warm embrace.

"Babe, how could I _possibly_be upset!" He chuckled. Artemis leaned into his chest, finally letting herself take in the joy of this development.

"A baby," She murmured. Wally laughed in joy some more, causing Artemis to feel the rumbling from his chest.

"Our baby, oh man. This is so spectacular!" He was starting to vibrate from excitement, "I have to call my work. I'm taking the rest of the day off!"

"But why? It's not like I'm going to give birth any second!" Artemis laughed, shaking her head. Wally picked her up and carried her to their couch, settling himself down first with Artemis still wrapped in his arms.

"But, we have to talk about this!" He explained, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well, okay," Artemis frowned in confusion, "What do you want to talk about exactly,"

"We have so many things to decide! Like names!" His face lit up, "And who the godparents are! And we should get a house!"

"A house?!" Artemis shrieked, "Why do we need a house?"

"Because we need a backyard," Wally stated simply, "And we need a place for the kids to grow up in. We can't stay in this apartment forever, it's not nearly big enough,"

Artemis had stopped listening after Wally had uttered a particular word.

"Kids. Like," A pause, "_Plural,_" She clarified.

"Of course!" Wally chuckled.

"I mean, I always figured we would have more than one," Artemis explained, wanting him to understand, "But," She bit her lip, "Can't we just worry about the _one_ baby I'm pregnant with _right now_?"

"Well, sure." He grinned, "But we...Arty?" He frowned at the scrunched up face she was suddenly making. Artemis cover her mouth, panic spreading in her features, "OH!" He gasped, understanding, "OH SHIT!" Wally cried, standing up with his wife in his arms, "DO NOT PUKE ON ME WOMAN!" He shouted as he ran to the bathroom, "HOLD IT IN ARTY! HOLD IT IN!"

* * *

**Yes, it's a short chapter. Most of the chapters are going to be short, but there's going to be a lot of them!**

**Please review and let us know what you think!**

**_Love, Veg and Geeky_**


	3. The Pregnancy

**Veg here! I'm very sorry for not posting this on Saturday as I usually do! I was at work (and I work in the woods) so I had no internet access! **

* * *

Artemis came into her home hoisting a bag of groceries on her hip and was immediately surprised by the lack of noise in their apartment. She set the bag on the kitchen table.

"Wally?" She called out, wondering if he had responded to a crime while she had left.

"In here Beautiful!" He responded joyfully from the office. Artemis slipped off her boots and followed his voice. She entered the office and gasped.

"Wally! What are you doing?" She shrieked, taking in the mess that was strewn everywhere. There were papers all over the floor and the desk, and pictures of their family members taped hastily to the walls.

Wally was hunched over the desk, his hand moving rapidly as he worked on something. When he didn't answer Artemis walked up behind him to peer over his shoulder.

"Are you doing punnett squares?" She asked in disbelief. Wally looked up at her with a grin plastered on his face.

"Yup! Check these out!" He exclaimed, shoving a stack of papers at his wife gleefully, "There's as 75% chance that the baby will have your eyes," Wally said, pointing to a specific punnett square. Artemis pulled out the chair next to him, not taking her eyes off the papers in her hands.

"You're trying to find out what the baby will look like?" Artemis frowned, flipping between pages, "Detached earlobes? Why would you even check that?" She laughed.

"But- Well-" He stuttered, his face turning red, "I thought it would be interesting to know!" He defended. Artemis continued thumbing through the pages.

"What about hair color?" She mused, "Don't we both have recessive hair color traits?"

"Hair color is a bit more complicated that than," Wally spoke, his tone turning professional, "Blonde and red hair are affected by different alleles because their tone comes from the amount of different chemicals in the hair follicles,"

"Can you run that by me with a little less nerd?" Artemis smirked, "I got that they're from different genes, but what does that do to the chances for each?"

"It means it could go either way, blonde or red," Wally paused in thought, "Or both, they could mix,"

Artemis nodded, setting the papers down in a neat stack on the desk and began watching Wally work some more on genetics.

"So are you doing this because you want to see if the baby will look how you hope it will?" She asked, a bit apprehensive of his answer. Wally sat back to look at her.

"Artemis don't be ridiculous," He smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear affectionately, "I'm going to love this kid no matter how it looks. Which by the way it's going to look awesome; because let's face it, with us as the parents, how could they not?" He smirked. Artemis laughed and punched him in the arm a bit harder than necessary.

"I hope the baby doesn't inherit your ego," She smirked.

"Who knows," He shrugged, "But it's probably going to be stubborn, that's something we both have in common," Wally grinned playfully.

* * *

Wally was sure that every part of his speedster training had led up to these moments in life.

All those times he had practiced how to run more efficiently, faster, quieter, and any other type of training that had to do with running. It was all being used now.

And boy, did his life count on it.

"WALLACE WEST, I TOLD YOU I WANTED GELATO TWO MINUTES AGO," Artemis screamed at him from her spot on the couch. Her hand carefully supporting her swollen belly as she sat up to go find her husband. She grunted and Wally ran into the room, his costume only half on.

"Babe! Don't get up!" He exclaimed, gently pushing her back onto the hot pad he had warmed up for her sore back, "I was just changing into costume," He explained like he was talking to a two year old, "I'm leaving now, see?" He raised his hands up as he backed away towards the door.

"You better hurry," Artemis huffed, "Or I might just happen to puke on your shoes,"

"Any flavor in particular?" He called out as he opened the front door.

"ELDERBERRY," She screamed.

Wally sighed as he closed the door, making sure to double check that it was locked.

"Elderberry..." He mumbled, starting to run towards Italy, "I don't even think they have that,"

The trip to Italy was more difficult than he had planed; getting there was easy, getting the gelato (blackberry, because Wally figured he could lie and call it elderberry) was a challenge because everyone wanted a picture with him.

Getting back was the worst. It was damn hard getting the frozen treat across the ocean while keeping it cold enough. The friction he was causing from running had partially melted the gelato.

"Arty?" Wally called out hesitantly as he came through the front door. His eyes immediately checking over all of his shoes on the mat._ Good, no vomit._

"DO YOU HAVE MY GELATO?" Artemis's shrill voice came from the living room.

"Of course I do," Wally laughed and ran over, handing her the treat and a spoon.

"Good boy," She praised, patting his arm affectionately before taking a large spoonful of the sweet delicacy. Wally sat down next to her, leaning back into the couch with a relieved sigh. His eyes closed as he relished in the idea that he was safe from any impromptu trips for around another three hours.

However, sudden violent sobbing brought him out of his daze. His eyes snapped open and he turned to Artemis, who had dropped the gelato on the floor and was openly weeping into her palms.

"Arty," He whispered, pulling her into his arms as best he could with her large belly, "Honey what's wrong?" He asked, using one hand to wipe away her continuous tears.

"I- I- I-" She stammered, beginning to hyperventilate. Wally rubbed her back to calm her down, "I'm- I'm FAT!" She sobbed, throwing her head into the crook of his neck.

"Is that it?" Wally started chuckling, patting down her wild hair. Artemis pulled back, her eyes fierce.

"IS. THAT. IT?" She repeated, "WALLACE, I AM FAT. I'M FAT AND YOU WENT AND GOT ME SWEETS," Her eyes narrowed, the usual threats lying behind them. Wally sighed, still wiping her tears away.

"Artemis," He scolded gently, "You are not fat. You are carrying our child. And you are beautiful," He kissed her lightly. Artemis smiled, coming to her senses as quickly as she had lost them.

"Thanks Wally. What would I do without you?" She asked, leaning her forehead into his own.

"Well for one, you wouldn't be pregnant," He smirked.

"That was a rhetorical question you idiot," Artemis grumbled, pulling her hand back to punch him in the arm.

She froze; eyes growing wide. Her hands flew to her stomach.

"Baby," She breathed, impending panic lining the edges of her speech.

"What?" Wally asked, his hands covering her own, "What is it?" He continued to ask, worry spreading within him like a poison. They weren't due for three more months.

"I..." Artemis looked up at him, a frown on her face, "I don't know. Something's happening!" She bit her lip and moved her hand so that Wally's palm was against her rotund belly, "Do you feel that?" She whispered.

They grew silent. Wally waiting with baited breath for something to happen.

Then it did. He felt it. The lightest fluttering of a thump against his hand.

"Why are you smiling?" Artemis hissed, placing her hands back on her belly.

"There's nothing to worry about," He explained calmly, "The baby's just kicking," Wally grinned, not taking his hand away, "It's totally normal,"

Artemis's mouth formed an 'o' and she looked down, pulling her large shirt back to reveal the tight skin of her pregnancy. A sweet smile forming hesitantly on her features. Wally pressed his lips to her belly.

"Hi Baby," He whispered, "I can't wait to meet you. Your Mom and I love you so much," Wally turned his head up to look at his wife, "Do you wanna tell the baby anything?" He asked.

Artemis bit her lip, not trusting that she could answer him without letting out the tears that were threatening to spill from his sweet actions. So she settled for shaking her head. Wally continued grinning, his hands splayed out across her skin.

"I think it's a girl." He announced.

"W-what?" Artemis stuttered, still trying to keep in her tears.

"Well the way she's kicking," He explained, "She has to be your spitfire of a daughter."

"That's ridiculous," Artemis snorted with a laugh, her tears successfully held off, "How do you know it's not your son with issues about staying still?"

Wally just laughed, placing his ear to her skin. Artemis sighed and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Come on, Wally. I'm hungry, let's make dinner." She suggested, attempting to sit up.

"No," He answered stubbornly, "I'm not done cuddling with the baby," He spoke with finality, wrapping his arms around her torso. Artemis just laughed, trying to relax into his embrace.

It wasn't working.

"Seriously Wally. I'm fucking hungry."

* * *

**We hope you enjoyed the chapter! Another one will be posted next week as usual!**

_**Love, Veg and Geeky**_


	4. Welcome Evangeline

**Hello! Thank you so much for all the love! We really appriciate it!**

* * *

Something was wrong. Definitely wrong.

She didn't know exactly what, a feeling in her gut told her that something was definitely, extremely wrong. Contractions were normal, she'd gotten used to them pretty quickly, but this was entirely different.

Artemis couldn't explain it. There wasn't any strange pain or visual problem, but she knew that there was one.

She'd been laying in bed, unable to sleep for the past five hours. At first, she thought it was nothing, maybe just the anxiety of sleeping in their new home, they'd only been living in it a few weeks now. A large two story house with plenty of room and a large backyard, just as Wally had insisted. Artemis frowned, the feeling in her gut growing worse and worse, she started to worry. Glancing at the clock, the glowing red light told her it was nearly four in the morning.

Then she realized what it was; the baby hadn't kicked in while. It was _always_ kicking at night.

"Wally, wake up."

He grumbled a little, and turned over in bed. She patted his arm, "Wallace, wake up!" She tried not to shriek.

He bolt up straight in bed. "Huh! What's up, is it the baby? Is it time?"

She started to have trouble breathing, "I don't know, something's wrong." She looked at him with nervous eyes. "We need to go, now."

He threw on some pants, and ran over to her, "C'mon babe," he held onto her arm and pulled her up.

The car ride to the hospital took little over fifteen minutes the way Wally was driving. She tried to stay calm, tried her best not to cry. It was incredibly difficult.

When they made it to the emergency room, the nurses took over and whisked Artemis away, leaving Wally out in the waiting room by himself. He called everyone, promising to keep them updated if he heard any news. Dick promised he'd be there as soon as possible, and Zatanna said she was only ten minutes away.

He slumped into a chair and closed his eyes. His heart was thumping hard, as if it was going to jump out of his chest, and he couldn't stop his hands from shaking.

_Please let them be okay._

He was scared. He'd rather die than lose his wife, or their child. Wally racked his brain to try and figure out what was wrong. Things had been fine just hours ago, and now it felt like his life had been turned upside down.

Wally bowed his head and put his hands together.

_I'm not a praying kind of person, in fact, I really don't know if you exist. I could just be thinking to myself right now, I don't know. But if you are out there, please keep them safe. Please protect my family._

He didn't know how you were supposed to end prayers. He just sat there, helplessly, silently sobbing to himself.

Dick and Zatanna's company did not comfort him. Nothing could do that except the knowledge that Artemis and the baby were alright.

He had begun marching back and forth in front of the doors the nurses had taken his wife through. Eventually, someone would come tell him what was going on. Zatanna sat patiently, pale hands twitching, and Dick kept looking at his friend, to make sure he didn't do anything stupid or dangerous.

After thirty long minutes, a woman came out from the doorway in scrubs. She was maybe thirty-five, but looked older in the clothes she was in. Her face was grim, wrinkles already forming on her forehead, and her arms were crossed.

"Mr. West?" She asked with a questioning brow.

He nodded, for fear of his voice cracking.

"I'm afraid of I have some bad news."

He fell to his knees; Dick ran to his side, and Zatanna stood up from her chair. He expected the worse, that something had happened accidentally, and that he was a widower.

"Please Mr. West, this is urgent, we need you-"

"Is Arty okay? What about the baby?" He shot up from the ground, eyes wild.

She sighed, "Your wife is fine, for the moment, she's under a mild sedative. But, there's an issue with baby. The umbilical cord has been knotted for a while now, and hasn't been getting the proper nutrients to the fetus."

The doctor paused, catching their breath. Wally took the opportunity to cut in, again.

"What does that mean? Is the baby going to be okay? What are we supposed to do? When can I see Artemis?" He exhaled all the questions he had pent up.

"It means that we need to do a c-section immediately, or else she will lose the baby. I have to warn you, there's always a chance that something can go wrong on the operating table. But, that usually never happens, and you're lucky. We have one of the best surgeons in the state here, and ready to operate tonight. I can take you to Artemis right now."

Wally nodded numbly at the woman and she gestured for him to follow her. They passed through the white doors into a long, quiet hallway. Dick and Zatanna had offered to go with, but the doctor said it wasn't a good idea to have so many people crowding around Artemis.

It seemed like the corridor went on forever, white walls boxed him in, and door after door, it was like he'd never get to her. Finally, he started to hear his wife's upset yells. He fought the urge to speed to her bed.

"I don't care if the procedure is dangerous for my health! Get this baby out. NOW."

He saw her tired face, her usually alluring gray eyes now dull and unfocused. Yet, she was still spitting orders at the doctors. Just like normal. Wally left the woman that had brought him and strode quickly to his wife's side.

"Wally, tell these idiots that we're doing the surgery, no matter what." She barked at him as he placed his hand in hers.

A man in green scrubs, presumably the surgeon, shook his head. "You're under drugs and aren't legally able to make the decision. The choice goes to your husband."

Wally looked to the doctor, "What's the likelihood she could die?"

Artemis glared at him. "It doesn't matter, the baby is what's important. I'll be fine!"

The doctor checked his charts, "There's a thirty percent chance of complications." he stated.

Wally bit his lip. The percentage was in their favor. But those odds weren't reassuring, and he couldn't think of life without her. Was it worth it the chance?

Artemis was determined to have her way, she pulled Wally's shirt, and looked him dead on. "Wallace. We are going to do our very damn best to save this child. We have to do this. Please Wally,_ please_." She begged.

He kissed her hand, "But, what if I lose you? I couldn't live. There's-"

"I'll be fine. I promise, I'm a fighter. If you don't remember, I've survived a lot more dangerous situations then this." She smiled.

"You promise?"

She nodded.

Wally sighed. "Do the surgery."

* * *

They had rushed the baby out to run tests before Wally even knew what was going on. That had been over twenty minutes ago, though it seemed longer. Artemis was asleep, still under the influence of the anesthesia, and he had his head resting by her side, and hand wrapped around hers. Zatanna and Dick had gone down to the cafe to get coffee, but Wally had refused to leave Artemis's side.

The last seven hours had been hell, to put it lightly. He started to go through in his mind all the events that had taken place. He'd almost lost his wife, and their child. In fact, he didn't even know what had happened to their baby. As soon as the surgeon had cut the kid out, they moved quickly, not even bothering to tell Wally what the gender was, where they were going, and what was going on.

_They could at least send someone to talk to me._.. He thought bitterly. _How hard would that be?_

Then it hit him. It hit him like a brick wall, and he felt a tightening in his chest.

The baby hadn't been crying. No wails or screams or any sounds had come from the small figure.

_Oh god._

His throat felt like dry parchment, and he couldn't breathe. Wally didn't have any tears left in him, but if he did, he would have been drowning in them.

Artemis awoke, still feeling woozy, to the sounds of muffled coughing. She opened her eyes, the lids fluttering a bit, and saw her husband face down on her bedside. His back was heaving and fingers interwoven with hers.

"W-Wally?"

He nearly jumped up at the sound of her voice. Artemis noticed that his eyes were bloodshot and puffy. He'd been crying. _Why had he been crying?_

"Hey Beautiful, how you feeling?" His voice was scratchy. "Do you need anything?"

Her mind was still fuzzy, but felt like there was something important that she needed to remember. "I feel okay, but..." She paused, racking her brain until it came to her. "Wally, how's the baby?"

He wrung his wrists, no longer facing her. "I-I, I don't know. No one's told me anything, and the baby, god, It-" He erupted into a fit of dry sobs, in between each one he managed to choke out "wasn't crying".

Artemis understood, and instead of letting desperation and sadness control her, she became angry instead.

"Where is the nurse? I demand to speak to her, they can't just leave us in the dark about this!"

She began to try and get up, but a sharp pain in her abdomen and Wally's pushing her back down prevented it. Instead, she grabbed his shirt collar, and quietly snarled.

"Wallace West, you go find that doctor. Find out where our child is right now. Do you understand me?"

"I-I can do that, okay, find the doctor." He mumbled to himself. _Why hadn't I thought of that?_

He'd forgotten how scary she could be sometimes. He stood up and rushed out the door, back into yet another white hallway. Carefully running between people, he stopped at the nurse's station. An older, dark haired woman with bags under her eyes was there writing a report on some sort. "Is there something I can help you with sweetheart?" she asked with a tired smile.

_Where do I start_? He wondered to himself. He let out everything.

"My name's Wally West, my wife just had her baby and we don't know what happened to our kid. Not one doctor has talked to us, which I think is very inconsiderate, and Artemis is freaking out and we just want to know where our baby is. Also, I think my wife might try to get up herself, which is problematic because she just had a c-section." Blunt truth spewed out, and the nurse's face was a little shocked.

"Oh my, um, of course! Maria?" She turned to a younger, Hispanic woman. "Room 319 needs a sedative, recent c-section. Can you help me out?"

The other nurse, 'Maria', nodded and walked down the way Wally had come from.

"Let me go talk with the doctors in the maternity ward, wait here." The black haired woman's flats clacked as she walked towards an arch, with a sign above stating 'POST-NATAL UNIT'

Patience was not a skill that Wally had ever had, though, dealing with hormonal Artemis had given him some practice. He strode back and forth in front of the arch, something he was getting quite used to at this hospital.

A few minutes, the nurse that had been sent to Artemis's room came back, hair wild and frustrated look on her face. He could hear her mutter under her breath, "That woman's going to need more than a sedative if she doesn't learn to cooperate."

He chuckled a little, that was just like Artemis, always making things difficult.

A clacking began to be audible and Wally whipped around to see the other nurse coming back down the hall. He could not tell what sort of expression she has, but Wally thought that it wasn't one of sorrow or sympathy. This gave him hope.

"Come with me." She simply stated before turning around again. He followed.

They passed by rooms filled with mothers and fathers holding newborns, more nurses stations, and 'the hotel', as the older woman had called it, where all the other babies were. This is where they stopped. He peered into the room; tiny little humans were sleeping or crying, and wrapped in blankets of pink and blue. He sighed, wondering if his child was one of them.

A hand was placed on his shoulder, and he glanced at the nurse to his right.

"I have a very important question I need to ask you."

He gulped slightly, unsure of whether this would be a good question, or a bad one. He shrugged, and gestured for her to continue. His heart race was already beginning to quicken for what felt like the hundredth time that night.

A grin stretched across her face. "Mr. West, would you like to meet your daughter?" The nurse asked politely.

All the weight that he'd been carrying had been lifted. Joy coursed through him like a disease, enveloping his entire being. He couldn't stop smiling, "It's a girl?"

He hugged the old nurse, thanking her for the news. She showed him into 'the hotel', and had him sit down in a weathered rocking chair, while she went to pick up the baby. Wally wondered to himself how many parents had sat in this chair. It was quite comfortable and worn in.

As the nurse placed the little girl into his arms, a small cry erupted from the baby. He cooed gently, making sure to prop up her head. He suddenly felt ten times more responsible. This delicate bundle, was for him to take care of, to protect. Swaddled in warm cloth, Wally could only see the baby's face, but that was enough to make him grin even more. A little tuft of blond hair could already be seen on the top of her head.

"What should we put down as the girl's name?" The nurse asked, and Wally, without taking his eyes of the precious being in his grasp, answered "Evangeline Iris West".

For she was their good news, their message of hope. They had chosen the name ages ago, but it seemed even more appropriate after tonight.

The nurse began rambling on about how the doctors had trouble at first getting her to cry, but eventually she'd begun wailing and kicking like crazy. The reason they hadn't talked to Wally was because some paperwork from the night shift hadn't been filled out. None of this mattered to him though, he was too entranced with the little one he was holding.

A silent yawn came from Evangeline, and her small figure began to squirm. Her puffy, red face moving, and she was trying to open her eyes.

"Hi Evie," Wally whispered, "It's Daddy here. I love you, little one." He said with a goofy smile.

The tiny angel he was holding yawned again, and then two startling green eyes were staring into his. There was nothing more beautiful, more perfect than this creature, except maybe the mother.

_Artemis._

She was still in the room, not knowing what had happened to their daughter.

"When can we take her to my wife?" Wally asked the nurse.

"As soon as you give her back, we can put the baby in a cart and wheel her to mama."

He grudgingly gave the nurse Evangeline, staying right there next to her the entire time. There was no way he take his gaze off her, no way he was going to lose track of his daughter again. They rolled down through the halls, and finally made it back to where Artemis was sitting up in bed. Dick and Zatanna were back, sipping lattes, and chatting to her.

She hadn't seen or heard them come in, and Wally held his finger to his lips as to keep Zatanna and Dick from alerting Artemis to his presence. He asked the nurse to wait behind the curtain for bit, until he nodded to her. She agreed to.

"Hey Beautiful," Wally greeted his wife, trying to suppress the smirk he had.

"Wally! It's been nearly a half hour, and still nothing! Please tell me, did you find our baby?"

"Artemis, you need to calm down okay? What I'm about to tell you is-"

"WALLACE WEST. JUST TELL ME WHERE OUR KID IS!" Her voice was panicky and shrill.

He let his smile show, and turned to where the nurse and the baby was.

"Artemis, I'd like you to meet our little girl, Evangeline."

The nurse lifted a small bundle from the cart she had brought in with her, and gently placed it in Artemis's arms. Blonde hair was the first thing she noticed.

She looked over to Wally, who had moved over to her left side and grinning like a dork. "Your punnett squares were right." She said, and Wally kissed her cheek and chuckled. "Of course they were! I did my research well."

Evangeline was trying to wiggle out of her blankets. "She doesn't like being in closed spaces, just like her daddy." Artemis teased.

"Hey, I did a pretty good job staying in you didn't I?"

She glared at him with such intensity that Wally expected his head to explode any second. Her nostrils began to flare, Wally was incredibly glad that she couldn't get up from the sedatives. Dick was laughing in the background, and Zatanna was trying to keep a giggle from escaping her mouth to no success.

"When I'm able to get out of this bed, you are going to wish that you never, ever, said that."

He planted his lips on her forehead, "You'll forgive me eventually. I did provide you with this extraordinary girl that you're holding."

Artemis turned her attention back to Evie, who had begun to wail loudly. "Shhhhhh, it's okay sweetie, I don't like Daddy's jokes much either." She joked, inducing more laughter from the two visitors.

Evie was what Artemis decided perfection must be. She was their child, and she was absolutely wonderful.

And apparently hungry as well. Evie had tried to latch on Artemis's breast, which had been extremely awkward. The nurse asked Dick and Zatanna to give them some privacy as Artemis let Evie hook onto her.

Artemis held Evie close to her chest, and sighed in relief. Her baby was safe, her husband by her side, and the painkillers were keeping down the pain from the surgery.

After the feeding, Artemis gave Wally the baby so she could get some rest. He cradled Evie, and occasionally would look over at his wife's sleeping form.

_What did I do to deserve such a wonderful family?_

* * *

**How was iiiiiiit? What did you guys think? And don't worry! Up next is raising Evie! **

**A small note: We are aware that babies all have grey-blue eyes when born, and we don't care. **

**Please leave a review!**

**_Love_, Veg and Geeky**


	5. Growing

**Yes I'm aware the chapter is very short! (Veg here, I get the chapters posted). I'm sorry about the shortness but I've already planned out how to separate each of the chapters and it works best this way! :)**

* * *

Loud, piercing cries were coming from the baby monitor, waking the two parents from sleep.

"Unnghhh, it's your turn." Artemis murmured, head stuffed in her pillow. Wally sighed deeply, and unwrapped himself from around her torso. He'd been quite comfortable. Glancing over at the monitor, the clock next to it said the time was 3 am.

Wonderful. Evie was off her regular sleep cycle. Again.

He groaned, snuck a soft peck on Artemis's neck, and went to Evie's room. Her very small curls of blonde stuck out from the crib, and her wailing began to quiet down as Wally picked her up.

"What's wrong sweetie?" He yawned, and then heard a growling stomach. And then another. "I'm gonna to go out on a limb here, and say we're both hungry."

He tromped to the kitchen, baby in arm, and got out a bottle for her. He'd become a pro at holding Evie with one hand and fixing sandwiches with the other. She drank the formula fast, occasionally dripping it on Wally's arm, but he didn't notice. He had a date with a turkey sandwich on rye.

Evie finished a little before him, burping as a sign she was done. He gulped down his last bite, and placed the plate in the sink.

She'd already fallen back to sleep, so Wally placed her back in the crib, covered her with a light blanket, and trudged to his own bed. He crawled under the covers and snuggled around his wife, nestling his face against her smooth skin, and fell then asleep.

* * *

"Wally," Artemis called to her husband, "Would you quit harassing our daughter and help me make dinner?"

"Aw," Wally whined, turning away from the babbling one year old in her high chair, "But we were having a conversation," He laughed, Evie immediately laughing back. Artemis rolled her eyes when Evie's laugh caused the redhead to once again forget what he was supposed to be doing and start cooing at the girl.

"Wahuh," Evie announced to the room, her green eyes wide with excitement. And when Artemis turned around to respond she blurted out, "Buaah,"

Wally laughed, of course, he hadn't seemed to stop laughing since the moment Evie first started garbling vowels. Artemis smiled at her daughter, "Evie, don't you think Daddy should help me with supper?"

"Ghee!" Evie grinned, her chubby cheeks even wider from the smile.

"She obviously said that I should sit with her and converse on the mental benefits of her bouncy chair," The speedster translated evenly. Artemis gave him a bland look, her hands continuously chopping vegetables.

"Wally get over here," She ordered.

"Wawhuh," Evie copied her mother gleefully. The two parents froze, glancing briefly at each other before focusing their attention at the girl in her high chair.

"Wally! Get the video camera!" Artemis snapped, a smile now plastered on her face.

"Wawuh!" Evie cheered as he raced out of the room. Artemis pulled out a chair to sit in front of the giggling child.

"That's right Evie," She cooed, having gotten over her insecurities about using an embarrassing baby voice months ago, "That's Daddy Wally. Can you say Daddy Wally?"

"I'mback!" Wally yelped, skidding to position with the camera.

"Wawuh!" Evie said with a smile, pleased with the attention she was getting.

"Good girl!" Artemis urged her on.

"Artemis, how do you work this thing?" Wally whispered, glaring at the device.

"Wawuh!" Evie giggled, Artemis laughing along with her as she waved away Wally's voice.

"It's beeping at me!" He told her, his voice panicked.

"Wally it's just a freaking video camera," The archer scolded, glancing his way for a moment.

"Wawuh" Evie said, her tone nearly mocking Artemis's.

"Arty! Arty help! The screen went dark!" Wally whined, nudging his wife with his foot.

"Waaaall-llyy," Artemis drew out for Evie's benefit, the small girl enraptured with her mother's teachings.

"Waaaw-whee" She mimicked. Artemis smiled, reaching a finger out to bop Evie's nose playfully, "Hehh," The toddler giggled.

"Very good Evie! You almost have it,"

"Artemis, I think it's a Decepticon," Wally told her, his voice hoarse with frustration as he glared at the technology.

Artemis was outright ignoring him by now, "Wall" She started.

"Wawl," Evie quipped.

"Why couldn't you have bought an Autobot?" Wally gripped, fiddling with the buttons.

"Lee," Artemis pronounced, sending a discrete foot over to kick at Wally's calf.

"Wee," Evie said, her eyes drifting over to watch her father struggle. Artemis rolled her eyes, knowing she couldn't get the toddler's attention back until Wally wasn't doing something stupid any longer.

"Wallace!" She barked, "Get. The camera. To work," Artemis hissed.

"I'm trying Arty," He whimpered, "How about you do it?"

"Wawawawawa," Evie began babbling, swaying slightly in her chair to some unknown tune.

"Fine," Artemis grumbled, getting up and snatching the camera from him.

"Watch out, it's a Decepticon," He whispered in her ear before plopping down in the chair she had been using.

"Wawawawawa," Evie sang, smiling at her father.

"Wawawawa," Wally joined her happily, swaying just as his daughter was. Evie giggled and sang a bit louder, spurred on by the redhead.

Artemis raised an eyebrow from her position as camera-woman, having taken only a few seconds to get the camera to start recording, "Wally, the point is to get her to say actual words," She deadpanned. He turned to give her a wide grin, but stopped nonetheless.

"Wawawaaaaaaaaa," Evie held out the vowel, noticing she was singing alone.

"Alright Evie, can you say Wally?" The speedster prompted her.

"Wallwhe," She answered.

"She's getting better!" Wally turned to tell Artemis, who laughed because she was_ right there_.

"I can hear her too," She reminded him.

"Evie," Wally turned back to the bumbling little girl, "Can you say Pokemon?" He grinned.

"Pokuhmnhm," The blonde stumbled over the pronunciation.

"WALLY!" Artemis shrieked, angry that he was trying to get their daughter to say something so nerdy for her first word. Wally laughed out loud at his wife's reaction.

"Wally!" Evie yelled, bringing all the attention to herself.

"Did she just-?"

"Did you get that?!"

"Wally!" Evie said again, giggles following.

The camera was immediately forgotten about as Wally picked up Evie and the two of them coddled her with overwhelming kisses and praise.

"Wally! Wally! Wally!" Evie chanted.

And that was when they realized just what they had unleashed.

"She's not going to stop, is she?" Wally muttered.

"Wally! Wally! Wally!"

"No," Artemis frowned, "I don't think so," She sighed, her forehead dropping onto Wally's shoulder.

* * *

**There's actually a fanart of this that I (Veg) drew a couple of months ago, it helped with the writing process. **

**Please review and let us know what you think!**

**_Love,_ Veg and Geeky**


	6. Locomotion

**I'm SOOOOOOO sorry that I'm updating this late! I've been busy with school and REALLY tired, and it kept slipping my mind! Please forgive me!**

* * *

It was Wally's day to stay home from work, and so far he had accomplished very little. Evie was much too distracting to get anything productive done.

The plan had been to work on putting the fence up in the backyard, and it certainly needed done otherwise Wally couldn't use his superspeed outside in case the neighbors would see. Artemis wouldn't be happy that he hadn't got it finished, or started for that matter.

But how could he possibly say no to that face?!

If Evie wanted her Daddy to play with her or make faces at her, he was going to do it.

"Dagaada!" Evie yelled from the living room. Wally immediately zipped to her, squatting down to peer at the, now giggling, girl with a smile. He had left her on her favorite green blanket, but she had managed to crawl to the couch

"Dargaaa," She told him.

"Hey Evie, were you trying to walk to me?" He grinned, chuckling slightly at the Flash onesie she had on. The little girl waddled over to him, her hands still pressed into the side of the couch and her short blonde curls bouncing.

Evie's smile suddenly fell as the sound of the front door opening reached their ears, her eyes wide with surprise and curiosity. Wally stood, already knowing who it was.

"Wally? Evie?" Artemis called.

"In here, Babe," The speedster called. Evie began waddling along the side of the couch again when she heard her mother's voice.

"Mahnh!" She squealed, her eyes squinting from the large smile that spread across her face. Artemis made her way into the living room, her eyes seeking out her daughter automatically, "Mah!" Evie shrieked with joy, her usual speech ability impaired by her excitement.

"Hi!" Artemis cooed, scooping the wobbly child into her arms with a tight snuggle.

"You are _such_ a mother," Wally laughed, zipping over to place a kiss on her forehead.

"Did you get the fence done?" Artemis asked, an eyebrow raised. Evie gurgled, her hands latching onto Artemis's hair.

"What?!" He yelped, wondering how in the world he had managed to marry the _one_ woman that could always catch him off guard, "Well, uh, you see Evie was really interested in my shoes and so I had to get some pictures and then she-"

"I knew you wouldn't get it done with her around," Artemis smirked, her hand reaching out to pull him in for a kiss.

"Mhaa," Evie sounded, pressing her lips to Artemis's cheek after Wally pulled away. The parents laughed.

"Thank you sweetie," The blonde said, kissing Evie on the cheek in return. She gave the toddler to Wally, so that she could take off her jacket. "You're doing it tomorrow," She declared.

Her husband had already sat down onto the ground and was holding up Evie's small hands so she that she could try and walk around. "What babe?" He said, all his attention on the little blonde that was bobbing up and down, trying to keep her balance.

Sighing, Artemis fell into the sofa and watched. It was rather amusing to see Evie hobble as Wally took away one hand, and her bottom stuck out as she attempted not to fall.

Artemis smiled, something she'd found herself doing more in life ever since Evie had come into their lives. Her sweet little giggles and bouncy blonde hair brought so much happiness to the home, and she wondered how she'd gotten so lucky.

"Artemis, get the camera."

Wally had managed to unhook his other hand from the little one's grip to encourage her to take a few steps. The archer ran back into the room with the camera but set it to the side in favor of squatting on the floor to focus on her daughter.

"Evie, come to Mommy!" Artemis cooed, stretching her arms out toward the girl Wally hand turned around.

"Mah-Mah," The blonde squealed with a smile, she took a step forward and Wally let go of her hand. Evie tottered on her feet and her nose wrinkled as she considered how to accomplish her task.

They had been working on this for awhile. So far Evie had managed to walk decently well as long as someone was holding her hands, she was still struggling with walking on her own.

"You can do it Evie!" Wally cheered, his hands gripped on his jeans to keep himself from zipping forward when the toddler dipped and wobbled. Artemis had convinced him that she needed to learn to handle a few missteps. The speedster had reluctantly agreed, she wouldn't learn to pick herself back up if she never fell. Plus it only applied during walking practice, that was the deal.

The little girl mumbled vowels as she tottered forward uneasily. Her arms stretched out wide in an attempt to get balance.

"Come to Mommy, Sweetheart," Artemis encouraged, her hands stretched out as a goal for the child.

Evie stuck her tongue out as she took an awkward step forward, her shoulders teetering her this way and that before she was finally leveled again.

"Good girl! Can you take another step?" Wally grinned, making the small blonde girl turn to smile back at her father.

"Evie. Over here Evie!" Artemis called out, catching her daughter's attention again.

"Mahn," Evie said, as though to tell her mother to be patient, making her father laugh.

The girl focused on her feet once more to remember where she'd left them before taking another wobbly step.

And then a few more.

Soon she'd tumbled into her mother's arms and became part of a family snuggle.

"That was wonderful Honey!" Artemis cooed.

"You're gonna be running in no time!" Wally laughed, kissing Evie's forehead affectionately.

Evie squealed in excitement, "Down!" She ordered with a laugh.

Her parents complied and soon found that their daughter could race around the house like an experienced drunk. The blonde laughing and tipping in her race to explore the entire home using this newly found form of transportation.

Needless to say, Wally had been correct.

She _was_ running in no time.

* * *

"EVIE!" Artemis shouted, trying to corral her daughter back into the house.

"Hi Mahn!" The girl shouted from the other side of the yard.

Artemis could have caught her, there was no doubt about that. But she was just really tired already from chasing the girl all afternoon.

"Wally!" The archer yelled through the back porch doors.

Her husband was there in less than a second, his arms wrapping around her waist and his lips smacking against her cheek, "Yeah Babe?" He grinned.

"I need you to retrieve our daughter," The blonde pointed to the child dashing between the tree trunks in their backyard.

Wally smirked, "Can't catch her?"

"Too exhausted," Artemis huffed, pressing a quick kiss to the redhead's chin before meandering back inside.

Evie made eye contact with her father across the yard, giving him a serious stare. Wally bent down in a take off position and glared right back.

"Ready Evie?"

The little blonde barred her teeth.

Artemis was popping a few trays of food into the oven when her husband entered in from the porch with her daughter heaved over his shoulder.

"I have retrieved," Wally announced with a grave face. Evie pouted as Artemis walked over and brushed some grass from her hair.

"So I see," The woman raised an eyebrow, looking over the two.

They were both covered in dirt and grass stains from head to toe. How they even got it all over their faces she'll never know.

So the archer kissed each of them on their nose sweetly, and promptly sent them off to the bathroom to wash off.

Wally was doing his own laundry if he was going to get stains all over it. Convenience or not.

Artemis rolled her eyes when she heard the sounds of squealing laughter and splashing coming from the bathroom.

They were going to make a _mess_.

* * *

**That's going to be the last cute chapter for a little while. As much fun as it is writing this adorableness, Geeky and I know that their lives aren't sugar coated. Especially since their superheroes. So check in Saturday for another chapter, and please leave a review!**

_**Love, Geeky and Veg**_


	7. Problems

**You guys are going to hate us after this. I'm sure. **

* * *

This time around, she decided to hold off on telling Wally she was pregnant.

It wasn't because she was nervous or worried, quite the opposite. Wally was probably the best father in the world; always playing or snuggling with Evie, bragging to the team about how intelligent she was, and would even spend many sleepless nights with the little curly haired girl in his arms whenever she'd wake up crying.

That wasn't at all the reason for not telling him.

Artemis didn't like the way he'd acted when he'd first found out; like she was suddenly so precious or breakable. That wasn't her. She was tough, strong, and not precious whatsoever.

As soon as she would tell him, she suddenly wouldn't be allowed to go on missions, or even do intense training. Everyone seemed to speak more gently when she'd been pregnant with Evie, as if talking too loudly would upset Artemis.

So, at least for a month or so, she wanted to keep it secret.

She was about a month and a half in, and no one had seemed to notice. She hadn't gained much weight yet, and she'd been able to blame the little bit of morning sickness she had on a stomach bug. Everyone had bought it. And she'd found ways to excuse herself from more dangerous missions. She wasn't reckless.

The team was on their way to Gotham, where the Joker was threatening to destroy the entire city. Usually, he would have been dealt with by Batman and Nightwing, but reports of Poison Ivy, Riddler, and Victor Zsasz breaking out of Arkham had caused Batman to request the team's assistance. Most of the League was out on intergalactic business, which meant keeping a planet from attacking another..

It seemed like the average 'catch the crazy and send him back to the asylum' mission, and no one was too worried. They'd dealt with Joker before, along with Ivy, and they had a whole team with them this time to do it.

Nothing could go wrong; the odds said they'd win in no time.

But, the odds were wrong.

The building that Joker had been last reported at was none other than an abandoned toy factory, which Artemis, Nightwing, Zatanna, and Kaldur had been sent to investigate. The rest of the group went with Batman to find the supposed bombs that had been planted throughout Gotham.

"Artemis, take the upper stairs to the left. Nightwing and Zatanna; the power room, see if there's anything that can trace the Joker. We need anything that could help the others." Kaldur spoke into his headset.

She silently tread up the steps, bow in hand, as she looked for evidence that Joker had been there. "Stairs are clear, moving through the second floor." Artemis whispered, peering around dusty boxes. "It doesn't look like anyone's been here in a while."

Something rustled behind her. She turned around, eyes narrowing as she tried to see in the near darkness. A breeze sent shivers down her spine, and another flutter came from a hallway in the back.

_Your mind is messing with you Artemis, calm down._

She padded down the corridor cautiously, and casually turned the sound of her headset off in order to listen for an intruder, which, in hindsight was incredibly stupid. But, she hadn't been able to concentrate with Nightwing's technology rants in the background.

Each room was empty; there was nothing but cobwebs and cardboard, and an occasional broken toy.

The last room was different however. As Artemis slowly creaked the door open, the air changed from being cold to warm and almost moist. She stepped in, careful to not make any noise, and could see nothing but two little green lights.

Two green lights that blinked at her.

"Pretty girls like you shouldn't carry such dangerous weapons." A voice growled from the darkness, and Artemis stumbled backwards, hitting her head on something metal. She heard laughter in the background before everything went fuzzy.

* * *

"Wakey wakey blondie, you're gonna miss the entire show!" A man chuckled, as Artemis groaned and opened her eyes. Her head was throbbing, and she couldn't move her legs, or her arms.

She looked up, and a starch white face was smiling back at her. He was missing quite a few teeth, and the remaining ones were crooked and yellow. Messy green hair was piled on his head, and a wrinkled purple suit clung to his lanky body.

"Joker." She spat his name, and his grin widened. "That's my name, don't wear it out!"

He turned his back to her, and started fidgeting with some things on a table. Though she didn't know what they were, the sound of metal scrapping was clear. It made her cringe.

"Do you know why I choose a knife?" He asked her, still turned towards the table.

"Because you're a disgusting sadist with nothing better to do?" She snapped.

"My, you've certainly got a little fight in you. I like that."

He turned with a devilish look in his eye, and Artemis gulped.

"I really, really like that."

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S MISSING?!" Wally yelled through the mind link, M'gann had set it up as soon as the two teams reconvened.

Batman, Superboy, Miss Martian, Rocket, and him had finished dealing with Ivy and Riddler, so he had tried to call Artemis over the link. But Nightwing had informed him of her disappearance as Wally's group headed over to join the others still fighting.

"She was with us, reporting in every few minutes like normal. And then she wasn't anymore," Nightwing frowned as Kaldur drew up a new plan to search the building with their reinforcements.

"Can you track her?" Wally asked his best friend and M'gann, referring to both of their expertise.

"We already tried," He spoke softly. The speedster turned to M'gann, but she shook her head as well.

"The Joker?" Batman said, his baritone a strange surprise to the usual group dynamics.

"We are afraid he is the reason Artemis is missing," Kaldur spoke gravely.

"I'm going to look for her," Wally spoke through his gritted teeth before dashing off to start a search of the building. His mind barely registered the orders going out to the rest of the team on where to look.

Artemis was here, somewhere. And most likely with the Joker. The redhead tried to quell his raging mind but his thoughts were moving too fast to even try and stop their path.

_He's going to hurt her. My Artemis. I have to find her._

The Joker was not famous for his mercy or hospitality. If they didn't find her in time, they would likely find her dead.

_If she doesn't come home with me alive, I'll give Joker the death sentence myself._ Wally fumed, crashing through doors and hallways searching for his wife.

But what if Artemis did die? Then what would happen?

_Evie.._. Wally thought sourly. _I'd have to tell Evie that Mommy isn't coming home. She doesn't even understand that death is permanent yet._ He felt the tears prick at his eyes.

He wouldn't be losing just his soulmate, his spitfire; Evie's childhood would be lost as well.

* * *

The first fifteen minutes are nothing compared to what her father used to do to her; a few blows to the back of the head with a metal pipe, the occasional pulling of hair, and even some electric shock 'therapy'. She could handle it, it's wasn't as bad as Artemis was expecting.

This didn't make the Joker happy, so he began to get creative. Starting by hanging her on a rusted hook. Her flesh ripped as the metal went through, and she let out a bloodcurdling scream.

"That's much better blondie. Now, your little friends are probably wondering what's happened to you. Should we send them a message, hmmm?"

"G-Go to h-hell." She yelled through gritted teeth.

"Tsk tsk, didn't your parents ever teach you respect?" He fumbled about with a video recorder, pointed it away from Artemis, and hooked it into a modded computer of some kind. Joker pressed a few buttons, before starting his own little monologue.

"Gooooooood evening Gotham! It's your favorite Uncle J here with a message for the Bat-brain and his brat team. I believe they're missing a cute little blonde archer, but don't worry, I found her, she's quite a feisty one isn't she!"

He turned the camera to her, and erupted into a bout of laughter.

"I'm stuck in some ware-!" Artemis started to shout, trying to alert her fellow heroes as to where she might be, but Joker probably anticipated this and lunged towards her, crowbar smashing into her jaw.

"Oh my, we don't want to ruin the surprise do we?"

He threw in another blow to her stomach, just to prove a point.

_Oh god, the baby._ Artemis thought to herself, trying not to make her fear apparent._ How could I have been this stupid, dammit._

"Ladies and gentlemen, this young lass has offered to help me with tonight's entertainment." Joker stared dead into the recorder with a chilling smile.

"Enjoy the show."

* * *

**Yeah. You hate us. **

**But life isn't always sunshine and rainbows. Artemis and Wally _are_ superheroes after all. **

**Until next week. **

**_Love,_ Veg and Geeky**


	8. Darts

**So sorry I didn't update this yesterday! I totally forgot! So here we go!**

* * *

"Kid Flash, we might have a lead," Kaldur's voice came through the communicator in his ear. They had already searched the toy factory and deduced that she wasn't there. M'gann's mind link wasn't strong enough for them to search the whole city, so electronics it was.

"Tell me," Wally spoke gruffly, his fists clenched in anger as he ran.

"Um..." There was a hesitation in his voice that made Wally's heart drop, "The Joker has her. He is sending out video feed,"

Wally cursed, still racing all over Gotham, "What is he doing?" It was not a question, they weren't telling him on purpose, he could tell. The speedster was sure his nails were going to cut right through his gloves at this point.

"It's torture," Superboy's voice cut through, understanding that Kaldur wouldn't be able to say it.

"She started to say she was in a warehouse," Robin spoke up. Wally immediately changed course.

"Is it still going on?" He choked out, a pain in his chest throbbing at the thought of Artemis in pain.

"Yes," Nightwing said softly, reluctantly.

"I want the video," Wally spoke decisively. It would kill him inside, but he had to know what what happening to his wife, no matter how bad.

"You cannot watch and run," Kaldur informed him. Wally grit his teeth.

"Then just give me the sound! I want to know what's happening to my wife!" He snarled, his blood pumping faster as his anger at the situation spread through every fiber of his being.

"I was considering using a knife on you tonight," The Joker's growl came through his communicator, "But, because we have an audience, decided to mix things up a bit."

A flurry of eerie giggles echoed in Wally's ears, "So sweetheart, you ready to play ball?

CRACK

The shrill outcries hit him like a brick wall. He could barely hear her groaning in agony, cursing at the twisted criminal.

CRACK

Wally's positive he's heard a bone being broken, for the wails this time are hair-raising.

CRACK

She's gasping for air, choking on her own tears.

"I-Is t-that all y-you g-got?" She managed to mutter quietly.

CRACK

Through his communicator, Wally was hearing the live recording of his wife being tortured by that clown.

To say he was angry was an understatement. Wally was running off of pure rage, nothing could calm him in the slightest, though no one tried to. He'd gone from cursing and punching a wall, to completely silent as he ran through the city to all the possible known hiding spots the Joker could be at.

Another crack and scream made Wally cringe, along with the insane laughter that came afterwards.

"You don't seem to like the paddle bat too much, that's a shame. Ooooh, I've got an idea of what we can do next. Heh, never done this before."

Silence.

"Nightwing, what's going on? What the hell is he doing?" Wally stopped suddenly in panic, afraid of what could be going on. On his wrist map, his list of locations could be cut completely. The hacker had figured out that there was only one location left that had a warehouse: a partially burned down candy factory.

"He's not in view of the camera, he's- Wait, oh god." Nightwing stopped mid-sentence. "KF, keep running, now."

Wally took off again, sprinting at top speeding from the daycare in downtown he'd been searching at. In his ear, he heard something that sent chills down his spine.

"So blondie, you know how to play darts right?"

* * *

Artemis refuses to beg for mercy, or ask him to stop even. She knows that he won't.

When the first dart is thrown, it penetrates the skin of her thigh, and she doesn't care at this point to keep in her screaming. Her throat is dry and hoarse, but she still yells in agony, as the Joker throws sharp daggers at her body. He can't stop laughing, and Artemis hopes that he chokes on his own spit.

_Wally, please get here soon. Please._

She could feel herself going numb; as each dart plunged into her flesh, it hurt less and less. She was so, tired, and had to force herself to keep her eyes open.

When the Joker ran out of darts to throw, he walked slowly over to her hanging body, knife in hand. With his other, he caught her chin, and pulled it close to his greasy face.

"So, Blondie, how are ya feelin'?" He sneered, "I hope you aren't too worn out, we haven't even gotten to the fun part yet."

Artemis stared down at the ground, and said nothing.

He frowned. "Don't tell me you've lost all your snark already pumpkin, the party's just gotten started."

She looked up at him, drowsily and dead-pan. "S-Screw y-you." She slurred.

He smirked, apparently amused by this. "That's better. You wanna know something, you're a pretty girl. It's a shame really, I hate messing up pretty faces.

She blinked, and breathed out heavily, "I can't wait, to see your pretty face, messed up, once my team gets here."

The Joker flicked out a knife he'd been pocketing, "Shame you won't live to see that." He started to carve into her skin, making lines to connect the darts still stuck in her.

* * *

Wally hadn't felt time go by this slow in a long time. Even though he was using his powers to the max, he was going fast enough. He could still hear everything that Joker was doing, and all the comments that Artemis was making didn't ease his onslaught of violence.

_Godfuckingdammit Artemis, shut up! You're making it worse!_

When she started screaming again, he forced himself into overdrive, going faster than he'd ever gone before. Everything he knew was about to fall apart, and he wasn't going to let that happen. The street lights whizzed past him, and Wally weaved between cars and through alleys, down the route that Nightwing had sent him.

The Joker was laughing hysterically, and it was the only thing that Wally could hear over the piercing cries from his wife.

"How much farther till I'm there?" He yelled into his communicator to no one in particular. "Less than a minute if you continue that speed. We shall be there in about five." Kaldur's calm voice replied, and Wally glanced down at the map on his wrist. He was so close to her, to the Joker, to saving his wife.

There was no way he was going to be any later than one minute.

* * *

She could do nothing but screech, and even that was becoming increasingly difficult as her voice had grown hoarse and scratchy.

Artemis hated that feeling of being powerless, almost as much as she hated this grotesque, sick man in front of her.

He'd finished his task of carving his own little design into the skin of her belly, and stepped back to admire his work. The Joker smiled, happy with the outcome, then took the recorder and zoomed in on her, for all of Gotham to see.

"I did a very good job! Maybe I should have gone into art school, I've got enough talent!" He ranted, giggling at his pathetic joke.

Artemis kept her gaze away from the camera and her stomach, afraid of two things; that Wally would see the fear in her eyes, and that if she looked at her abdomen, she'd think about the baby.

She couldn't handle that right then.

"So Blondie," Joker chided her, "How does it feel to have your team abandon you? You were left alone in that building, while the others were all snug together and safe. And now, they haven't even made an effort to save you. It's rather sad really."

Artemis began to chuckle softly, "You really think they'd leave me to die?" Her chest heaved as she started into a fit of giggles that grew more loud and hysterical by the second. "You really are insane if you think that."

He snarled at her and grabbed her by the neck, nearly crushing her windpipe. "I'm not, I'm not insane. I'm just ahead of the curve."

His knife grazed lightly against her cheek.

Suddenly, there was loud 'crash' in the distance.

_Wally?!_ She wondered to herself, praying it was him.

The Joker must have seen the hope replenish in her eyes,

"Doesn't even matter if they're here, Blondie," He laughed, turning off the camera with a switch before moving to stand behind her. Artemis grew wary, torn between the faith she had in whoever had come for her and the worry she felt from not being able to see what the Joker was doing.

Another crash sounded, this one closer. Artemis gasped as she was lowered to the ground, her feet finally touching. The relief from the pressure of the hook was great, but the pain from its movement was much worse. She would have tried to do something, anything, but the second her feet had touched the floor Joker had his knife to her neck.

Finally, the hook was lowered enough that it slid away from her skin. She stumbled a bit from having to stand, but the knife kept her movement limited.

"Artemis!" Wally's voice roared.

"Oh, lookie here!" The Joker laughed, his face by her ear and his reeking breath invading her senses, "It really is one of your...friends," He spoke the word lowly before cackling.

Artemis was frustrated. She wanted away from the Joker and she wanted to go home and see Evie, and to check on the baby that could very well now be dying. Artemis decided later that was why she spoke up, despite the weapon at her throat.

"Here!" She croaked out as loud as she could, already knowing that she would only have time for one word. The Joker lashed out immediately, pulling her down to her knees painfully by pulling on the hands he had held at her back. The knife cutting into her skin.

"Artemis!" Kid Flash yelled as he appeared at the door, his eyes wide and furious through his mask, "Let. Her. Go." He growled.

"Ah, ah, ah!" The clown 'tsk'ed, "Finders keepers I'm afraid," He laughed.

The archer let out a breath, she was going to get out of this now. The Joker might have her, but she knew Wally only need a second of opportunity to get her. Artemis watched as Wally's eyes darted from her, to the laughing criminal, and back.

"I said," Wally emphasised slowly and spitefully, "Let her go," He ordered.

Artemis used the time Joker paused to think of a response to lash out; rearing her head back into his legs to knock him off balance while simultaneously ripping her hands from his grip. She didn't worry about the knife that the madman was trying to slash through her throat, Wally had it in his hand the second after she moved.

His fists make quick work of the man, throwing the knife to the side viciously before showering the man's chest with enough force to break his sternum. The bone letting out a loud crack.

Artemis crawled away as soon she had her hands free, one hand held to her stomach protectively while the other supported her weight until she reached the wall. The blonde fell to the floor, figuring she was a safe distance away, and tried to calm her nerves. But a glance at her abdomen was only making things worse.

She barely registered the moans of the Joker as Wally roughly handcuffed his nearly unconscious form to three different pipes. Artemis only sensed a change when there was suddenly warm lips placing kisses all over her head and strong arms wrapped gently around her form.

"I should have got here sooner," The speedster choked out, half to her and half to himself. "We couldn't find you at first, and I should have been there at the factory, and I almost wasn't fast enough and-."

"The baby," She whispered interrupting his ramble, as Wally picked up her crumpled body from the ground. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"Shhh, Evie's fine, everything's going to be fine." He said, holding her close as they joined the others on the bioship. M'gann, Zatanna and Kaldur rushed over, leading them to the medical wing of the ship.

Laying down Artemis, Wally backed up to allow the three to help her. Kaldur and Zee started to work; chanting spells, while M'gann set up the monitoring equipment and tried to stop the bleeding.

Artemis wouldn't stop moaning, "The baby, the baby.", even after multiple attempts to explain to her that Evie was safe at home. Finally, she'd grabbed M'gann's hand and pressed it up towards her temple.

"Read." She mumbled through gritted teeth.

M'gann bit down on her lower lip, and turned towards Wally for confirmation; Artemis was in no state to speak for herself. He nodded.

It only took her a few long seconds before she let out a shrill gasp, and began to tear up.

"M'gann! What is it?" Wally was over to her in an instant, holding her shoulders firmly. Something was terribly wrong.

"Oh god, she's... She's pregnant."

Artemis closed her eyes, refusing to look at them.

"Are you positive?" Batman had come over, and had his face in a scowl.

The martian slowly nodded, wiped away her tears, and went back to trying to bandage up the archer, who was unable to bring herself to see her husband's face.

Wally was kneeling beside her, stroking her hair and trying not to let the growing pit of despair he was feeling show. He kissed the side of her head, and found her hand to take in his own.

"I'm sorry Wally," Artemis croaked, her mind in a haze from the painkillers that were being pumped into her system, "I'm so sorry," Her eyes were shut tight as she realized what she might have done. Killed her own baby...Wally's baby...Evie's sibling... All for the sake of her own pride.

_How could I have been so selfish? To risk our child like that.._.Artemis thought, wondering if Wally would ever be able to forgive her if the baby didn't make it. She certainly wouldn't forgive herself.

He didn't say anything.

All he could do was run his fingers through her hair, and hold on tightly to her hand. There was nothing he could say that would make things better, nothing that would ease her worry or pain. All he was worried about was her well-being, he couldn't lose her.

"She needs an actual doctor. If she's pregnant, this is more serious than we originally thought. The baby needs to be checked out." Nightwing's gloved hand grasped his friend's shoulder, as he talked to Batman.

"Agreed. I'll alert Gotham Medical to have staff waiting for us.

* * *

**Yes. We are evil. We are well aware of that fact. **

**Please leave a review and let us know what you think!**

**_Love, Geeky and Veg_**


	9. Bittersweet

**I AM SOSOSOSOOSOSOSOOOOOO SORRY THAT THIS IS TWO DAYS LATE. I'VE HAVE SO MUCH HOMEWORK AND THIS STUPID EXAM AND THIS STUPID OTHER ESSAY TAKE HOME EXAM AND ALUSOGJSDFASDGJASJD. I'VE BEEN SO BUSY. **

**Please forgive me. **

* * *

It had taken both Kaldur and Connor to get him to let go of Artemis so the doctors could take over.

Now all he could do was wait. The rest of the team was waiting on the ship, too many superheroes in the hospital wasn't a good idea. So Wally sat alone, having told Dick that he didn't want company at the moment. The beeps of machines down the hall and the scritching of pen on paper kept him in the present. But his mind still wandered.

The speedster remembered having gone through a similar situation when Artemis had Evie; but the outcomes were likely to be so vastly different. He held his head in his hands, wishing he could take his cowl off to run his hands through his hair like he always did to calm himself.

Artemis was _pregnant_.

So many questions were buzzing through his head.

_How long? Why didn't she tell me? Why did she come on the mission? What if the baby doesn't make it? What if Artemis doesn't make it? What would I tell Evie? How would I have time to take care of her? What would I do without my Spitfire? _

His emotions boiled, mixing into a melting pot of anguish and worry. His head told him to be angry at his wife for keeping this from him and putting the baby at danger. But his heart told him Artemis wouldn't have done it if she hadn't thought it through and had a reason. And she had said she was sorry. She was so sorry.

No, he couldn't be mad at her. She didn't want to lose the baby. If they did, it wouldn't be her fault. It may have been brought on by a simple mistake, but Wally learned long ago that making a mistake wasn't the same thing as committing a crime.

"Mr. Flash?" A nurse spoke, startling him out of his thoughts.

"Is she okay?!" He blurted out, standing abruptly, "Are _they _okay?" He amended.

"You can see her now," Was her only response. Wally nodded and followed her closely as she walked to a recovery room. The nanosecond the nurse stopped at a door Wally zoomed in before she could say anything.

"Arty," He breathed, having stopped at the only bed in the room. Artemis was propped up slightly on a white-sheeted bed. Her dirtied green mask looking out of place on her now bandaged skin. But it was hospital policy not to remove a hero's mask in order to save their identity, so it had stayed, frayed and bloodied as it was.

"Hey," Artemis spoke, her voice hoarse. Wally's hand quickly found her own and clasped it a bit harder than he should, but neither really noticed, "I'm so sorry," She rasped, her grey eyes misting.

"How are you?" He asked, his free hand ghosting about her head to tenderly tuck her hair back out of her face.

Artemis's attention transferred to the nurse hovering behind the spandex-clad hero, "Can we be alone?"

The nurse nodded, understanding, and left the room; pressing a button on the way out to signal for no one to enter.

"Your cowl," Artemis pointed. Wally pulled back the red cowl, ruffling his hair a bit as it was sweaty and stuck to his forehead. He sat down gingerly on the side of her bed and gave her hand a squeeze.

"Artemis..."

She shook her head, "I lost it," She croaked, a hand flying up to cover her eyes as though it could hold back the tears, "I lost the baby!" Her voice cracked as a sob tried to make its way up her throat, "_I'm so sorry,_"

"Beautiful.." Wally breathed, pulling her into his chest. Her head fell into the crook of his shoulder as her tears leaked out, soaking his uniform. His arms wrapped around her, holding her as tightly as he dared with her injuries.

"I- I lost too much- too much blood," Artemis told him between gasps for air, "M-My body- dispelled the embryo to m-m-make sure I w-would surv-v-vive,"

"But you're okay now," He whispered, trying as hard as he could to see the bright side while his insides rolled in turmoil for the thought of a lost child, "You're okay..."

It was the only thing to be happy about, the only positive aspect of the distress they'd just gone through.

Wally leaned back onto the pillows of the hospital bed, gently bringing Artemis with him. Her sobs were muffled into his spandex and he pulled off his gloves to run his hands through her hair, soothing her the best he could, pretending that the tears falling down his face weren't his own.

There was nothing to say. Nothing that could make things better. So the two continued to lay together, holding each other tightly until they're eyes had dried.

Mourning the child they'd never met.

* * *

Artemis was an emotional wreck when she came home. Every look at Evie reminded her of the sibling she'd denied her. Every look at Wally made her wonder if he could ever really love her again. Despite the many times he'd told her, and the way he held her and kissed her at night when she fought her nightmares.

During the day, the blonde would go about as she normally would on a day off (Having taken a leave from work in order to recover). Her usual smiles, smirks, and sass all in place.

But at night her mind would haunt her.

Wally found he was losing even more sleep than his wife, the speedster staying up late into the night in order to soothe the blonde back to sleep and keep her fearful dreams away.

And his heart ached when he noticed the way Artemis would look at him. He knew she didn't think he forgave her.

But he had. He had already forgiven her ten times over. And the redhead was certain that even if he didn't, Artemis was withholding enough guilt and anger for the both of them.

Wally only wanted her to be at peace with what had occurred, but the thrashing and yelling that he would awake to told him that she wasn't; not yet. It burned at his mind that he couldn't find a way to help her, to ease her pain.

But one night, Evie heard her.

The small blonde was not blind to the strange inattentiveness of her mother; and while she didn't understand _why_, she understood when she felt the need to help.

Evangeline had been abruptly woken up one night by the shrill cries of her mother, followed closely by the hushed baritone of her father as he tried to wake her from her nightmare.

The girl wasn't annoyed by the nightly occurrences, but filled with heartache at the sounds. So when she heard her mother once more, she decided to come to the older blonde's aid.

Evie padded down the hallway quietly, wiping roughly at her eyes to dispel the tears that had formed from the sound of utter emotional pain filling the house. When she opened the ajar door of the bedroom, the hinges creaked and her father was alerted of her presence.

Artemis's cries had lessened to whimpers by this point so it was easy for Wally to whisper to his daughter as she peered up at him from the edge of their bed, "It's alright Princess, Mommy's just having a bad dream,"

_Well_. Evie understood bad dreams, she'd had them before a few times when she'd snuck a peek at one of her mother's favorite shows. All the girl had understood from where she'd hid behind the arm of the couch was that there were men in the world who took fancy gizmos to old houses and found ghosts. But the nightmares she'd had the next week left her frightened of any and all shadows.

The tiny blonde momentarily deliberated before scrambling up the side of the bed, slightly aided by her confused father, and crawling over the redhead to reach her mother.

Artemis was curled up on her side, her hands clutched desperately around one of Wally's arms and her eyes shut tight.

"Mommy," Evie whispered, prodding the woman lightly as her father watched with interest at her actions.

"What?" Artemis hoarsely answered, her eyebrows furrowed as she opened her eyes, surprise spreading across her face, "What is it Sweetheart?" She spoke softer, reaching out a hand toward the girl.

"You having bad dream," Evie explained simply, laying down next to her mother and curling into Artemis's now opened arms. Just as Artemis had done for her when she'd had her nightmares.

"Th-Thank you Sweetheart," Artemis choked out, holding her daughter close and pressing her forehead into Evangeline's curls, looking up momentarily to give her husband a watery smile.

Wally grinned and situated himself back under the covers, wrapping his arms around his two girls so that Evie was in between both of them. He gave each of them a kiss on their head before closing his eyes.

Artemis slept soundly throughout the whole night.

* * *

In the morning Wally woke up first, a bright grin taking over his face as he realized he was cuddled up with his two favorite people in the world.

His grin softened into a sweet smile as he reached across Evie to pull a few strands of hair out of Artemis's eyes. At his touch, her eyelids fluttered open and revealed her deep grey orbs.

"Morning," Wally whispered, tracing the outline of his wife's face.

Artemis smiled and pulled her hand away from Evie's waist and placed it over the speedster's, "Morning,"

"How are you feeling?" He asked, still speaking quietly so as to not wake their daughter.

The blonde closed her eyes for a moment and let out a breath before speaking, "Much better," She spoke honestly, "I've thought of something, I think it will help,"

"What did you have in mind?" Wally questioned, and Artemis could hear in his voice that he was ready to follow whatever plans she felt she needed to put in place. Her heart clenched in her chest.

How could she have doubted him?

"When I'm in costume, I'm Artemis," The archer explained, "But I chose that name because I had nothing to lose. All the villains would know me, all the heroes would learn," She tightened her grip on Wally's hand, "But things are different now. I, _we, _have a family to protect. And I can't risk that kind of personal attachment that could lead someone to our family. Plus," Artemis paused, a small smile hinting at the edges of her mouth, "I've thought of a new persona. One that will work better,"

"Lay it on me, Beautiful," Wally grinned, looking down at Evie when she stirred and quickly pressing a kiss to her forehead, his hand petting back her hair. Artemis felt her heart soar when the girl turned into his touch, snuggling into her father's chest before falling back asleep.

"Huntress," Artemis whispered.

The light of recognition appeared in the redhead's vibrant green eyes in seconds, "Like Paula," He said sweetly.

"My Mom fought tooth and nail to keep her family together," She turned her eyes away to glance at the most recently taken picture of Paula resting on their dresser, "I only hope I'll be able to fight as hard for us as she did,"

Wally carefully leaned over Evie to place a soft kiss on Artemis's lips, "You're already there, Babe,"

* * *

Artemis and Wally worked together to design a new costume for "Huntress" that very day, and even let Evie make a few decisions on the attire as well.

Mostly because the stubborn girl wouldn't take no for an answer. Something both parents blamed on each other's genes.

After the design was finished over the next few days it was sent to Nightwing who had it made within the week.

"How do I look?" Artemis smiled, standing in her and Wally's bedroom in front of her husband and daughter.

"It looks fantastic," Wally grinned, giving the blonde a wink that told her that he would be using a different set of words to describe her had Evie not been there.

As it was, Evie was looking over her mother with a contemplative eye, "You ready ta kick butt Momma," The little blonde declared with a broad smile.

Wally briefly spluttered at her word choice before raising a suspicious eyebrow at his wife. Artemis smirked triumphantly, pulling her handheld crossbow out of its holster to swing it around on her finger like she was in an old western movie. Evie laughed and ran up to grab at Artemis's belt and the many compartments attached.

The overall color scheme of green, light green, grey, and black was still in tact. But the costume was no longer in two parts as it had been, instead the pants and sleeveless top were connected, one large stretch of kevlar material covering all of the archer's internal organs. Just as Wally had pleaded for. The familiar arrow that was previously across her chest was now adorned as buckles. And two large crossing stripes now covered her chest, one from shoulder to shoulder while the other led from her neck to the buckle of her belt.

Her old mask was replaced in favor of a large green domino mask and the rest of her costume stayed relatively the same. A few extra wrappings and armoring placed here or there, and a holster for her favorite crossbow strapped to her leg.

Artemis managed to keep the weapon from her eager daughter, instead getting her to run off towards the kitchen at the mention of the brownies that were baking in the oven.

The second Evie was gone, Wally had zipped up to the blonde and had her in his arms.

"You look," He paused, drawing his eyes dramatically over her body, "_very _sexy,"

Artemis laughed and resisted the urge to entice him, "You know, I really would have loved keeping my abs showing,"

"Babe," Wally whined, dropping his head to her shoulder and rocking her slightly, "We discussed this before, you need that area covered with armor. Any hits there could be lethal and-"

"Yeah, yeah I know. 'The presence of visible skin has been proven to be like a bullseye for villains' You told me before," She rolled her eyes.

"Science journals don't lie Arty!" Wally looked affronted at the idea that his wife was questioning science.

Artemis just gave him a pointed look that made him look a bit sheepish. _Of course_ she was questioning science. This was her _abs _they were talking about. They were legendary on the League.

And if he hadn't come up with those damn good reasons about protection and safety, he wouldn't have won the argument.

It was a good thing she had an extra costume stored in her closet, one with a rectangular window below her breasts all the way to her belt that Artemis thought looked _much _better.

Wally would find out eventually and Artemis knew that she would wear the more armored costume for big missions.

But it was fun to have the extra secret hidden away, and she knew that when he found it he would call her _Spitfire _and grumble about kevlar.

Wally kissed her quickly before dashing off when Evie began yelling that the oven buzzer was going off and that _someone_ needed to get her brownies out or she would make it her mission to get them out _herself._

Artemis laughed and turned to face the mirror, looking over the costume silently.

_Huntress. _

The guilt of her lost child still weighed on her mind. But Artemis felt better; like a weight had been lifted.

She vowed to herself that she would work harder to protect herself for her family, and to protect her family as well. This new persona would be a constant reminder on the battlefield.

A reminder and tribute to the strong-willed mother that helped her get to this life she now held so preciously in her hands.

Artemis couldn't wait to tell her, Paula would be honored to hear that her old villain name would be given a new life. Just like Artemis had been.

The blonde was jarred from her thoughts as multiple shouts were carried up the stairs.

"MOMMA HELP US,"

"BABE HOW DO YOU TURN THIS BUZZER OFF?"

_Yes_. Artemis smiled. _She would fight for them._

* * *

**A little bittersweet, but this is how we imagined the transfer from Artemis to Huntress would occur. **

**Evie is our precious little headcanon girl. Geeky and I love her so much!**

**_Love, Veg and Geeky_**


	10. Shopping

**Here we go! And don't worry! Just keep reading!**

* * *

"Daddy!" Evie called, walking about the house in search of her father. The toddler had already checked his lab where he was usually bustling about, but he hadn't been there, "Daddy!"

The girl paused, waiting for the gust of wind that came with the presence of the redhead. But there was none. Evie frowned ,put her hands on her hips, and stopped in the kitchen as it was her last place to check.

"DADDY!" She yelled as loud as she possibly could.

"EVIE!" Wally yelled, he was kneeled in front of her before she could blink, "What's wrong?! Are you okay? Are you-"

"Daddy I _hungry_," The blonde told him sourly, a hand held to her grumbling belly.

"Oh..." Wally's eyes softened. He and Artemis had been noticing some changes in their daughter for a little while now. Her reflexes were getting faster, _much _faster than a normal child of 3 years. And her appetite had been growing as well, she was starting to eat twice as much at each meal and hadn't gained a pound. The redhead stood up, taking Evie's hand in his own, "Well then, let's see what we have!"

"Nothing," She told him before they made it to the fridge. And when Wally peered in, he realized she was right. He had cleaned out the kitchen last night after a particularly tough patrol and neither him or Artemis had gone to the store to restock yet.

"How about..." He mused, glancing around the room for good measure, "We go to the store?" Wally grinned.

"Fun!" A smile spread across Evie's face.

"Race you to the car!" Wally laughed, jogging lightly to the garage.

"No fair! You the fastest!" Evie yelled as she ran after him.

* * *

Wally wondered how upset Artemis was going to be when she saw all the junk he and Evie were going to bring home.

Then again, who's to say it wouldn't be eaten by the time she got back from work anyway?

"Daddy! That!" Evie squealed, running away from his side to point excitedly at a box of brownies.

"We've already got cookies," Wally laughed as he reached her, absently tucking a loose strand of her curly blonde hair out of her face.

"Daddy," Her voice was stern, and the speedster held in a groan. _How_ did she manage to sound _exactly _like Artemis?

"How about we get some chips for nachos?" He suggested, trying to distract the girl away from the brownies.

"Ohh!" Evies eyes lit up and she followed him eagerly to the chip aisle. _Score! _Wally thought to himself.

He wasn't really paying any attention to where he was going, his head was turned as he pushed the cart to watch as his daughter caught up to his side. Double checking to make sure she didn't have anything in her hands she planned to toss into the cart when he wasn't looking.

"Daddy," Evie said, pointing. Wally turned his attention back to where he was going but it was too late and his cart crashed noisily into another customer's cart.

"Oh I'm sorry!" Wally blanched, embarrassed as he pulled back to assess the damage of the roughened contents of his stash. The woman whose cart he ran into turned with a smile. She was a lithe asian woman that looked about the same age as himself.

"No It's totally fine! No harm done!" She said with a light wave of the hand. Wally grinned and looked down at Evie to place a hand on her head in an unspoken 'Thank You' for the attempted warning. Missing the growing intrigued glint in the woman's eye as she appraised the man before her, "I'm Linda Park, by the way," She spoke politely. Wally turned his attention back to her, sticking his hand out to meet hers in a brief handshake.

"I'm Wally West," He grinned, mentally wondering if they had grabbed Artemis's favorite shampoo when they went down the soap aisle, he knew that she had been running low...

"Is that your daughter?" The woman asked arily, leaning over her cart slightly.

"Yeah, this is Evie," Wally immediately beamed, swinging the girl up and into his arms.

"Daddy!" She laughed, pushing his face away from where he had been blowing a raspberry on her cheek.

"She's beautiful," Linda complemented, "She has your vibrant eyes,"

Wally was completely oblivious to the tone of voice she was using, the kind that would have caught his ear had he still been a teenager, "Yeah, but she's the striking image of her gorgeous mother,"

"Momma says I have you smile," Evie supplied helpfully, her eyes drifting to the box of cookies that were within her reach.

Neither West noticed the way Linda's face visibly fell at the mention of the mother. Wally's attention suddenly caught on the sale across the store.

"Oh! Evie look at that! Roses are on sale!" He exclaimed with a broad grin and a poke to the blonde's stomach, causing her to giggle, "It was nice to meet you Lena, sorry I ran into you," Wally turned momentarily to the woman who didn't even have time to correct him before the redhead was rolling his cart away.

"Momma likes lilies," Evie informed her father, who laughed.

"I know roses aren't her _favorite_, but they're on sale! And you know she'll like them anyway!" Wally argued, as he began perusing the selection for the best of the best, "Which ones to do think we should get Princess?" He asked.

"Those," Evie decided, pointing at a specific bouquet. Wally nodded in agreement before plucking them up and handing them to the girl.

"Can you hold onto these for me?" He asked, knowing she wanted to anyway. The toddler nodded fervently, "Thanks Princess," The speedster smiled as he pushed the cart back toward where they came from, "Now about those nachos..."

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please leave a review!**

**_Love_, Veg and Geeky**


	11. Here We Go Again

**Here we go again!**

* * *

Artemis stared at the small stick with a mix of emotions boiling in her gut as she waited for its conclusion. She'd blamed the morning sickness on bad food but Wally knew her too well and, subsequently, a recently bought pregnancy test was waiting for her in the bathroom on her day off.

Evie was downstairs dancing to a new CD; so Artemis knew she was free for at least as long as it lasted.

Her thoughts wandered back to the last time she'd been in this position. Losing the baby had been one of the hardest moments of her life. Was she really ready to try again? Wally hadn't been pushing for another child, even though they had talked of multiple children when they got married. Things had changed since then.

Artemis didn't know if she could trust herself to carry another child. She had failed as a mother, it wasn't something you ever _really _got over. But it was too late for those kinds of decisions if she was already pregnant.

The archer glanced down, her chest contracting painfully as the results stood out clearly on the device.

_Positive_. She translated from the symbols, a hand resting over her lower abdomen.

Artemis wouldn't fail this child.

She would keep this child safe.

"Daddy!" Evie's cheer rang over the muted sounds of her music and the sound of the front door opening.

Artemis dropped the test on the counter and went to sit on their bed. She knew why Wally was home early, he _was _the one that had left her the test after all. The sounds of laughter and squeals died down and Artemis found herself counting the thud of each step Wally took up the stairs. She felt oddly numb, a result of her warring emotions.

"Artemis," The redhead spoke softly as he nudged the door to their bedroom open. His eyes darted momentarily to the bathroom where the light was still on before taking a few long steps to the bed, "Hey Babe," Wally kissed her forehead as he sat down, pulling her onto his lap.

"Hey," Artemis smiled, leaning her head against his shoulder. Speaking was difficult with the buzz of thoughts running through her brain.

"How are you?" He asked, his hands running through her hair.

"Don't you mean; _are you pregnant?_" The archer gave a half-laugh. It was a sore attempt at a joke.

"No," Wally's response was simple and Artemis noticed she had been playing with his wedding band, "I want to know how you're feeling. What's running through that beautiful mind of yours?"

Artemis leaned fully against him, calmed by the scent of her husband. A mix of latex gloves from his job at the lab, flowers from Evie's shampoo (a result of his constant coddling of the girl), and what could only be described as fresh air. She nearly forgot why she had been emotionally disrupted, why Wally had come home early, why the small stick sitting in the bathroom was both her enemy and her friend.

"I'm scared," She whispered, because no one else could know.

"What are you afraid of?" Wally held her close, guiding her face to rest on his shoulder. He already knew; but on the off-chance he was wrong, assuming fears could bring complications into play.

"I'm not a good mother. What if I can't keep this child safe? I've failed before," Artemis's voice cracked and Wally's heart broke at the sound. Wounded by the knowledge that his love was upset and he had yet to mend her.

Then her words caught up to him.

_This child_.

Artemis was pregnant. His mind instantly filled with the joys of having another child, of giving Evie a sibling. But Artemis shifted against him and Wally was reminded of her current state. His unborn child was safe with her at the moment, and he was sure they would continue to be safe. There was no need to celebrate now. Artemis came first.

"Artemis," He whispered back, squeezing her hand gently for support, "You are a wonderful mother. The situation was out of your control, you fought your hardest. You only fail when you give up, we learned that years ago. And you never gave up." He lifted her hand to his lips when she began relaxing, pressing delicate kisses to each of her knuckles, "We can be extra careful if you want to, Babe. But I have faith in you."

"You always have too much faith in me," Artemis paused, "Except during missions."

Wally chuckled, ducking his head to stare into his wife's eyes, "I'm allowed to worry about you on missions," It was meant to be playful, but neither of them could hold back the memories of all the times they had thought they'd lost each other.

"I am pregnant." Artemis breathed, her face a blank slate.

Wally grinned and kissed her nose. "I know."

The redhead placed a gentle hand over her lower abdomen, though there was nothing to feel for. Artemis covered his hand with her own, closing her eyes and just listening to his breathing, feeling his thumb rub tender circles beneath her palm.

_They_ would keep this child safe.

* * *

"Josh call me a sissy!" Evie exclaimed, "Cause I play with Nora!" recounting her story of her afternoon with the neighborhood kids. Artemis had already heard the story from Josh's mom, but the boy's mother had been a bit biased with the tale.

"No way!" Wally yelped between bites, "So what did you do?" He asked. Evie grew enthusiastic and set down her silverware to hold her hands dramatically on the table.

"I _hit_ him!" She said with exaggerated narrowed eyes, "Nora nice. Josh _mean_,"

Wally pulled a face, "Uh, I think that was a bit...much," He stated. The redhead turned to glance at Artemis for back up but she paid no attention and continued eating.

"But _Daddy_," The girl shot up in her chair in surprise, "Josh push Nora down!"

Artemis frowned, "When?"

"Before I hit him," Evie explained easily, picking up her fork to shovel some food into her mouth, pausing at her mother's pointed glare and eating slower.

"_Oh_!" Wally gasped, "Well then he definitely deserved it," He nodded sagely, holding his hand out for a high five that his daughter happily accepted.

"Yes, good job sweetie," Artemis smiled, "Does your hand hurt?"

Evie shook her head, "Nut-uh. I hit like you teach me," She grinned proudly.

"That's my girl!" Wally laughed, scooping up everything left on his plate.

The conversation continued a little longer until finally it was time for dessert. Wally took everyone's dishes to the sink as Artemis took some brownies out of the fridge, the two sharing a look as they sat back down at the table.

"Evie," Artemis started, Wally taking hold of her hand underneath the table, "Have you ever wanted a sibling?"

Evangeline paused with her hand reaching for the dessert, blinking her eyes before looking thoughtful. Wally helped her out and put the brownie in front of her since her arms weren't working, "I dunno, maybe," She shrugged.

"Well we have some news for you," Wally grinned, "Your Mom is pregnant, and _you _are going to be an older sister!"

"What a suh-prize," Evie rolled her eyes, making Wally's jaw drop.

"You taught her that," He accused, turning to his wife, making the two blondes laugh.

"What do you think, Evie?" Artemis asked.

"They can be my sidekick," The girl nodded decisively.

* * *

Wally and Artemis had agreed that missions were out of the question, but Artemis was still going to be on monitor duty. All that was left was to inform the League of the decision.

"Are you sure Evie's going to be fine?" Wally whispered in her ear as they made their way to the cafeteria of the Watchtower.

"Yes, you worrywart," Artemis rolled her eyes, "Roy Junior has babysat her before, you know that,"

"Babe, you know he hates being called that," Wally reminded her while holding back a smirk.

The archer shrugged, "Hey, technically he's the younger one. It's how I specify,"

"There you are!" Zatanna grinned, running up to the two, "We're all here, what's this about?"

"Hold on, we're telling everyone at once," Artemis explained as they entered the room.

The chatter stopped and Zatanna ran back to her seat next to Rocket, all the heroes looking expectantly at the couple.

"Uh," Wally started, letting out an awkward grin, "Hey, guys,"

There was no response.

"I'm pregnant," Artemis smiled, unconsciously leaning into her husband's arm wrapped around her waist.

Well _that _certainly got a response.

Wally's first instinct was to pick up the blonde and make a mad dash for the zeta tubes (which, undoubtedly, would be a successful plan) but Artemis snuck her arm around his torso and kept him still.

"You avoid them now, they'll hunt you down later," She hissed into his ear.

"Let them try and catch me," Wally taunted, although he knew there was no way out of this.

So the two merely grinned, watched the clock, and tried to make up excuses for a leave.

* * *

**Awwww yeaaah! Please leave a review!**

**_Love,_ Veg and Geeky**


End file.
